Cupcake Boy
by zagoorian athena
Summary: When Sasuke comes to the realization that he misses Sakura a.k.a. Airport Girl, he takes matters into his own hands and launches Operation: Cupcake Boy. /Sequel to Airport Girl. SasuSaku. AU./


**Author's Note: **I don't really recall anyone asking for a sequel, but I decided to make one anyway BECAUSE I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT. ;) If you haven't read **Airport Girl** yet, I command you to read it! LOL. And yes, Cupcake Boy is based on the true story of my classmate from the aforementioned story. Why don't we all give him a round of applause for making a move on Airport Girl—or as we like to call her, Hayley Williams (because of her song Airplanes… get it?). Oh, and I was sort of maybe on crack while writing this story so expect lots of uhhh… crack. Happy reading! :D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters do not belong to me. Neither do the song lyrics mentioned in this story.

**Warning(s): **AU. Slightly crack-ish. Sasuke-OOC.

* * *

**Cupcake Boy  
**

A Sequel to Airport Girl

_By Zagoorian Athena  
_

It had been months since Uchiha Sasuke last saw his Airport Girl, Haruno Sakura. The last time was also the day they met at the airport in Suna, when Sasuke was on a field trip and Sakura on a short visit to her dad who worked there.

Although the both of them frequently texted and called each other, Sasuke came to realize one day that he wanted to see her in person instead of just viewing her photos on her Facebook profile which he stalked _a lot_. Not that anyone would know, of course, because Uchiha Sasuke did not stalk people, much less pretty girls that made his heart beat faster—actually, make that just one girl that made his heart beat like a native drum.

Nope, Uchiha Sasuke would never admit to anyone that he missed her. Except that he did, actually. So when he was finally fed up with waiting for a weekend wherein both of them were free from any school or org-related work, he decided to launch Operation: Cupcake Boy.

_What?_ He couldn't think of any other manlier-sounding name for what he was about to do!

So on one sunny Friday morning, our Uchiha loverboy skipped first period Biology to initiate Phase One of his sweep-Sakura-off-her-feet plan.

When he went back to school for his next class, his friends asked him where he was the whole morning.

"It's none of your business," he coldly replied to them.

And because it _was_ Sasuke, they all just backed off, not really expecting an answer from him in the first place.

The whole day passed by like a blur to Sasuke who had plans for after school with a certain pink-haired girl. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of his last class, he hurried off to the parking lot where his car was and excitedly (not that it showed on his face, really) drove off to Airport Girl's school.

Sasuke, being curious (*ahem* stalker *ahem*) and all, knew that by the time he arrived there, Sakura would be in rehearsals for their theater group's upcoming production.

Fortunately for him, it was open rehearsals that day so he was free to watch her before he surprised her with his presence. He watched on from the last row as Sakura performed onstage.

_She's just as how I remember her to be_, he thought with a smirk gracing his face. _Her angelic face, her gorgeous pink hair, her melodious voice, her dazzling smile, and most especially her deep emerald eyes that make the stars look like they're not shining—she's so beautiful. Wait a minute, isn't that a song? Whatever, hn._

But even while his thoughts went haywire and very much OOC at the sight of his beloved Airport Girl, Sasuke's demeanor kept cool even if she was wearing an above-the-knee skirt that showed off her legs.

When the director called for a five-minute break, Sasuke took out his cellphone and dialed her number before she picked up and was told to meet him outside the building.

As the raven-haired boy stood outside waiting, he suddenly felt nervous.

_What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she's found a boyfriend without even telling me? What if—_

"Sasuke-kun?" came Sakura's curious soft voice.

"Hey," he greeted, reverting back to his cool façade.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Were you watching this whole time?" she asked with a surprised but happy tone.

"I, uh… yeah, I was. But I also came to give you this," he said as he held out a box of Sakura's favorite cupcakes which could only be bought from the other side of town (hence his absence in Biology).

The rosette raised her eyebrow in mild shock at his sweet gesture before accepting his gift and opening it.

And when she did, Sasuke could have sworn that the world seemed like a much better place; the smile that came upon her face when she saw that it was all of her favorite flavors of cupcakes was _priceless_.

With a gleam in her eye, she directed her smile at him and caused more of his brain cells to die in sheer happiness.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun! This is so sweet of you," she said before reaching up on her tiptoes and giving him a peck on the cheek.

The action caught Sasuke completely off-guard and his eyes widened in shock as she pulled back and blushed a light pink.

"I… um… thanks again," she shyly said as she suddenly found interest in the floor and refused to look him in the eye.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered as he, too, was blushing lightly. Seeing this, Sakura giggled at the thought of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke blushing and stuttering.

"Well, I should probably get back now…" she started as she waited (hoped) for him to say something (like maybe invite her to dinner, maybe?).

"Wait! Uh… what time will your rehearsals end?" he asked as she was about to turn around.

Giving him another smile that caused his insides to melt, she confidently replied, "You can come pick me up at around 7." Then she turned around and sauntered back into the theater hall.

Sasuke blinked after her. _I guess it's a date then? _he thought to himself in confusion before grinning triumphantly at what had just transpired.

"I guess this means Operation: Cupcake Boy is a success," he said to himself before hopping in his car to go home and change before his date.

Back in the theater, Sakura went backstage to where the rest of the cast and crew were while eating one of the cupcakes Sasuke brought her.

"Hey, Sak, where'd you get the cupcakes?" asked Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend.

"Take a guess," she challenged in a happy sing-song tone.

"Don't tell me—!" butted in their other friend, Tenten.

"_Him?_" Ino asked for confirmation.

"If by 'him' you mean _him_ him, then yes," replied Sakura playfully as she licked off icing that stuck to her upper lip.

"Get out!" exclaimed the brunette.

"_And, _we have a date later," continued the pink-haired girl with much eagerness in her voice.

The three girls squealed in excitement for Sakura as they spent the rest of their break going through dos and don'ts for the date.

And when the director called them back up again, Ino teasingly whispered to Sakura, "So it's Airport Girl and Cupcake Boy now, then?"

"Guess so," Sakura grinned smugly.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Just to make it clear, though, my classmate didn't really receive a kiss (or did he?) and they didn't have a date that evening either—which still makes him a loser in my book! Hohoho. :3 But for the sake of my SasuSaku fandom, I just had to add in more fluff. So there ya go! Review, please! :D


End file.
